


quartet

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: Aaron and Kevin have been dating for six months. They've always been open and honest with each other about their pasts, and Aaron knows that Kevin has been with both Jean Moreau and Jeremy Knox before him. He's never been jealous, exactly, but Kevin learned everything he knew from them, and that gets him thinking.A Foxes-Trojans game is coming up, and Aaron has an idea.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard/Jean Moreau, Aaron Minyard/Jeremy Knox, Andrew and Neil also feature briefly but they're not the focus, Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Jean Moreau
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	quartet

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello
> 
> this was a fic that I originally wrote on discord literally two fucking years ago and it's one of the 50 that's been sitting in my drafts, I transcribed it almost directly from the messy way I wrote it in discord, so if it seems different from my usual writing style that's why! I really want to try to empty out my drafts so this is the first of what I hope will be many new fics I'm finally putting out there
> 
> I forget what the inspiration was, one of my friends probably prompted me when I wrote it on discord but HERE YOU GO

Aaron hadn’t always been open-minded. He would admit that. But he’d changed a lot in the six months since he’d started dating Kevin, and now he considered himself a fairly open-minded person.

Dating Kevin, a guy, was probably the number one reason for that. If someone had told Aaron eight months ago that this was where he would be today, he would have laughed in their face.

But Kevin was a surprise. 

They’d always been friends, or at least a pale imitation of friends, since Kevin had come into Andrew’s life. They’d always been part of Andrew’s group. But Aaron’s deal with Andrew kept him from looking at anyone too closely, kept him from feeling attraction to anyone where it would only cause him trouble. And Kevin’s issues with Riko kept Kevin from focusing on anything else except Exy. 

A few times, Aaron had been assigned to watch over Kevin when he was drunk, and a few of those times, there may have been some drunken kisses. Some touches and caresses in a dark bedroom. Always when Kevin was shitfaced, and Aaron never let it go further, but he held Kevin when Kevin wanted to be held. He was a warm mouth when Kevin needed one. He was a way for Kevin to work through his issues with Riko, a distraction, a drunken fantasy, and Aaron was fine with that. They never talked about it when Kevin sobered up. They acted like nothing happened, and they never let any hints escape to the others. It was their secret. Aaron didn’t think about it too much, because that would just be opening up a whole other box of issues that he didn’t want to unpack. 

And then Drake happened, and Andrew was sent away, and Kevin and Aaron spent nights in each other’s arms, clutching each other desperately, the only form of comfort the other had.

When Andrew came back, Aaron avoided Kevin and tried to work through his complicated feelings. Kevin avoided Aaron too. Until Baltimore happened. 

At the cabin in the mountains, Kevin stumbled into Aaron’s room, halfway to drunk and saying, “Please. I can’t anymore. I need you.” And then it was deeper than it had been before. It was suddenly real. They hooked up that night and went back to keeping secrets.

But then Neil found out, somehow. Fucking Neil. And then Andrew found out. And then Kevin and Aaron were exposed, and they couldn’t hide it anymore, couldn’t deny that it didn’t mean anything. There was a fight between Aaron and Neil, and then a fight between Aaron and Andrew, and then a fight between Andrew and Kevin. That one was the nastiest. Aaron didn’t like reliving it. The important thing was that they’d all made it out alive. Somehow. By some miracle. (Aaron thought it was probably because of Neil. He softened Andrew, impossibly. He made Andrew let Aaron free of their deal, intentionally or not.)

And then Riko was murdered. And then Kevin was free. And then, after a week of being cagey and nervous, he officially asked Aaron out. 

And then the last six months happened.

It still felt like a dream to Aaron. His life was so different than what it had been before. It couldn’t be real. 

But it was. 

In the six months since they’d officially started going out, they’d done pretty much everything. Aaron hadn’t had any experience with guys before Kevin, but Kevin had a few notches under his belt. He taught Aaron everything he knew. And since he’d started going out with Kevin, Aaron realized he liked trying new things. 

He just never expected one of those things to be an orgy. 

He and Kevin had never had a threesome with anyone before, let alone a foursome. The thought of that was . . . interesting, but not something Aaron ever thought would happen, not unless it was with someone they both really trusted and liked, because Kevin and Aaron were protective of each other and highly possessive. A threesome wasn’t off the table, necessarily, but they would have to really talk about it first. 

During the first few months of their fledgling relationship, they had both decided to be open and honest with each other. Before they’d had sex for the first time, Kevin had told Aaron about his past partners. He’d slept with Jeremy Knox a few times, over a few weekends. And more than once, in the Nest, Kevin and Jean Moreau had been together. But Kevin didn’t like to think about that. He only told Aaron because he wanted to be honest, and Aaron appreciated it, even though there had been a tight curl in his stomach that made him kiss Kevin with a low growl.

Aaron was only slightly jealous. Not really of Jean - Kevin’s past with him and his time with the Ravens gave Aaron no reason to be jealous - but mostly of Jeremy. Kevin talked about Jeremy with ease and a smile. And Aaron knew they were regular texting buddies. Kevin texted Jean sometimes, too, but only to check in every once in a while - since Jean had transferred to the Trojans, Kevin mostly kept up with him through Jeremy. Jean and Jeremy were together now, and according to Kevin, they were happy. 

Sometimes, when Kevin and Aaron were having sex, Kevin used tricks that Jeremy had taught him. And occasionally he used things he’d learned from Jean. Aaron never complained, because he always ended up with a mind-numbing orgasm, but it made him start to wonder. 

About what they both must be like in bed. 

And he wouldn’t deny that they were both attractive. Not as much as Kevin, but Aaron had eyes. 

And sometimes, when Kevin was fucking him, Aaron pictured Kevin and Jeremy having sex, or Kevin and Jean. It was something that had been on his mind a few times since Kevin had opened up about his sexual history, and the image of it always left Aaron with a confusing mixture of jealousy and arousal. 

He knew he had no reason to be jealous. Kevin loved him, and Kevin was devoted to him. A day never went by without Kevin telling Aaron exactly how much he meant to him. So Aaron let his jealousy be replaced with something akin to curiosity. 

He’d become a little obsessed with the idea recently, the closer the Foxes got to their upcoming match with the Trojans. But Aaron didn’t know how to bring it up. He certainly couldn’t do it right now, because Kevin’s hand was currently down Aaron’s pants. 

“How does that feel, baby?” Kevin whispered, wrapping his arm around Aaron to pull him back against his chest. Aaron was sitting backwards in Kevin’s lap on his bed, back-to-chest. He was shirtless, and Kevin’s hand was down the front of his sweatpants, slowly jerking him off. 

“Good,” Aaron moaned, tilting his head back against Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin’s other arm wrapped tightly around him, fingers ghosting over Aaron’s nipple as Kevin bent his head to suck a mark into Aaron’s neck. 

“Yeah?” Kevin hummed sweetly. “You like that? Tell me how it feels, Aar.”

“It feels good,” Aaron said, arching up into Kevin’s hand. “Really good, Kev, right there -” He shuddered as his words were broken off when Kevin rubbed his thumb over Aaron’s slit. Kevin hummed against his neck, lips pressing gentle kisses to Aaron’s throat. 

“Oh, baby, you’re so wet,” he whispered, clutching him tighter. Aaron moaned when Kevin circled his thumb around the head of his cock, spreading pre-come around. There was a lot of it. “So wet for me.”

“I’m close,” Aaron breathed out. Kevin stroked him slower. 

“I know, baby,” he said. He pushed the waistband of Aaron’s sweatpants down, exposing his cock. Aaron shifted his hips in Kevin’s lap and thrust into his hand. Kevin bit Aaron’s neck, leaving a trail of hickeys on his skin. “That’s it, you’re almost there.”

Aaron reached an arm up and behind him to tangle his fingers in Kevin’s hair, his head turning to meet Kevin’s lips. He moaned into Kevin’s mouth as he moved his hips and Kevin’s hand on his cock set a steady rhythm. Kevin pressed his thumb to the vein just under the head of Aaron’s cock, and Aaron trembled. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, closing his eyes. Kevin’s hand on Aaron’s chest brushed his nipples softly, torturously. “Fuck, Kev, I’m coming - ”

“Come for me, beautiful,” Kevin whispered. “I want to see it.” 

One more stroke of his cock, and Aaron was coming with a moan, shooting white streams onto his belly and Kevin’s hand. Kevin hummed as he watched, milking Aaron through it. He didn’t let go of Aaron until Aaron was twitching with overstimulation, and then Kevin dragged his fingers through the come, spreading it around Aaron’s stomach. Aaron collapsed against him breathlessly, letting Kevin hold him up. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, sweat beading on his forehead. He tilted his head into Kevin’s shoulder, getting his breath back. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous when you come,” Kevin whispered in his ear. “I could watch you all day.” 

Aaron smirked. He took Kevin’s hand and brought it to his mouth to suck the come off, tongue swirling in between Kevin’s fingers. Kevin shivered. 

“Jesus,” he said. “You’re a little devil.” Aaron smiled around his fingers, laughing when Kevin switched their positions so Aaron was flat on the bed, Kevin on top of him. 

“What about you?” he asked, hands exploring, seeking out Kevin’s erection. He stroked it over Kevin’s sweatpants, licking his lips. “Want me to blow you?”

“I always want your mouth on me,” Kevin said lowly, his lips tracing Aaron’s neck. 

“Come here, then.” Aaron scooted down, shifting their positions again so Kevin was laying on the bed. He wasted no time, taking Kevin’s cock out of his sweatpants and licking up the shaft. Kevin moaned instantly, and Aaron smiled. Kevin said Aaron was getting amazing at sucking cock. Aaron liked to use his tongue a lot, and it drove Kevin insane. 

He gave Kevin’s cock small kitten licks, up the shaft and then the head, going slow, wanting to taste him. Aaron put his lips around the head and sucked, relaxing his throat so he could take Kevin deeper. Kevin put a hand on the back of Aaron’s head, not to push him, just to tangle his fingers in Aaron’s hair. His fingers gently massaged Aaron’s scalp. 

“Can I come on your face?” Kevin whispered huskily when Aaron pulled off to lick around the head again. Aaron bit his lip and shuddered, nodding before he even knew he was going to. 

“Yes,” he said, rolling the head of Kevin’s cock around his lips. He bent his head to suck on Kevin’s balls, stroking him gently, and Kevin moaned again. 

They switched positions, Aaron sitting on the bed with his head tilted back as Kevin rose to his knees. Aaron ran his tongue along Kevin’s shaft again, suckling at the head and licking up the drops of pre-come. Kevin stroked himself while Aaron kissed and licked him, and with a groan, he put his free hand on the back of Aaron’s head to keep him steady. Aaron stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes, and Kevin came on his face, white ropes covering his cheeks, lips and chin. For a minute, Kevin just stared at him, wishing he could take a picture. Aaron opened his eyes and blinked up at him, smiling. 

“Fuck, come here.” Kevin pulled him up and kissed the come from his face. 

They snuggled after that, because it turned out they were both cuddle-whores. 

Their match against the Trojans was in two days, and thoughts of Jeremy and Jean returned to Aaron’s head as Kevin drifted off to sleep spooning him. 

When he closed his eyes, the images that sprang up in his mind kept him from falling asleep easily. 

He trusted Kevin. Kevin trusted him. They didn’t lie to each other, and Aaron had no reason to be nervous about asking Kevin for this. He could at least bring it up, toss the idea around, see what kind of reaction he got. 

He turned and buried his face in Kevin’s chest, trying to imagine what he would say.

*

“Hey, wake up, Aar. We’re landing.”

Aaron yawned and blinked his eyes open, shaking himself awake as his ears started to pop. He looked out the window next to him. Kevin was smiling at him, holding his hand between their seats. 

“Get enough sleep?” he asked, stroking Aaron’s hair sweetly. 

“I think so,” Aaron said, turning to him. “What about you? Did you sleep at all?” Their flight to California was five hours, and they’d left early in the morning. Kevin had been more awake than the rest of them when they boarded the plane, but Aaron still thought he’d use the opportunity to catch a nap. 

“A little bit,” Kevin said, waving his hand in the air dismissively. “I’ll sleep before the game. We have time before we have to get to the court.”

Aaron craned his neck, stretching it to see what states the other Foxes were in. In the seats across the aisle, Neil was sleeping soundly with his head on Andrew’s shoulder. Andrew was pressed up against him, staring out the window. Aaron saw the way Andrew’s hand was slowly drawing a pattern up and down Neil’s arm, and he watched for a minute, fascinated with the way his brother was transformed around his boyfriend. He would’ve never imagined it. 

Nicky was chatting with Matt, who sat next to Dan as she watched highlights from the Trojans’ last game. In the seats behind them, Allison and Renee were listening to music, sharing earbuds. Wymack was snoring in his seat, arms crossed over his chest while he slept. He woke up when the plane bumped over turbulence, and the seatbelt lights came on overhead. 

When they landed and got off the plane, Kevin took his phone out and switched it off of airplane mode. Messages started buzzing in, and Aaron watched as he scrolled through them, trying to see if any of those messages were from Jeremy. 

Kevin pulled up his thread with Jeremy and texted,  _ Just landed. Excited for the game tonight. Let’s hang out after, if you and Jean aren’t busy. _

Aaron bit his lip, the idea that he’d been considering for the last couple days pushing to the front of his mind again. He’d managed to shove it aside last night and this morning, but now that they were actually here, it felt like he had to say something. If he waited too long, the opportunity would pass and then he would just feel awkward. 

Aaron nudged Kevin gently in the side. “Hey.”

Kevin looked up with a smile. “Yeah, babe?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Kevin was instantly curious. Aaron’s tone of voice must have given him away, and he wasn’t totally meeting Kevin’s eyes. 

“You can always ask me anything,” Kevin said, squeezing Aaron’s hand. “You know that.” Aaron blushed.

He moved a little closer to Kevin and looked around, making sure no one else was in earshot. If anyone overheard him, he’d die. He’d just melt into the ground and die. He lowered his voice and said, still not looking at Kevin, “What would you think about . . . maybe hooking up with Jean and Jeremy tonight?”

When he met Kevin’s eyes, his boyfriend looked confused. “I already asked Jeremy if he wanted to meet up after the game.”

Aaron shook his head, nerves coiling his stomach into knots. He blushed harder. “No, that’s not what I meant.”

He pulled Kevin down - damn their height difference - and pushed himself up slightly on his toes so he could whisper right into Kevin’s ear to clarify what he meant. 

Kevin’s eyes went wide. He blinked for a moment, and Aaron felt like he might throw up. 

But then a pink blush spread over Kevin’s cheeks, and he laughed a little unsteadily. 

“I mean . . . I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about that,” he admitted. Aaron let out a breath, relief almost crushing him. 

“Really?”

Kevin nodded, rubbing the back of his head as they walked through the airport behind the rest of the Foxes, heading to baggage claim. “Yeah. Sometimes Jeremy and I even joke about it.”

Gaining confidence, Aaron said, “I’m into it if you are. We should ask them.” He knew what he wanted now. Now that Kevin had confirmed he’d thought about it too, there was nothing stopping Aaron from saying it. He was too curious. He wanted to know what it was like. 

Kevin looked down at him, a slight furrow between his brows. “Baby, are you sure? That’s . . . it’s a big thing.” Kevin didn’t really think Jeremy would have a problem with it, if he was being honest, and Jean was used to group stuff from their time in the Nest. Kevin wasn’t a stranger to it, either, though he hadn’t participated as often. But Kevin imagined it might still be a little uncomfortable for Jean. As long as Jeremy was there, though, he thought it would be fine. 

But he needed to make sure that Aaron was absolutely, one-hundred percent on board. Because the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. 

Aaron nodded and bit his lip again, squeezing Kevin’s hand hard. There was no hesitation in his eyes when he said, “I’m sure. Ask them.”

Before Kevin took out his phone again, he asked, “What brought this on?”

Aaron shrugged. “When you told me about, you know, your past relationship with Jeremy, and then with Jean, I just . . . started thinking, I guess.” He avoided Kevin’s eyes again, blushing once more. “I was jealous at first, but then it turned into something else, and . . . I don’t know. I want to try it. With you.”

That was the important part for him, that Kevin was there too. Kevin couldn’t deny the shiver of excitement that went through him, and suddenly he had to try to avoid getting hard in the airport as he thought of the four of them together. What they might do. How Aaron would take it. 

He brought up his texts with Jeremy again and typed something out without thinking too much about how it sounded.  _ Hey, so you know how we kind of casually joke about having a foursome sometimes? Well, my boyfriend’s really into the idea. He wants to. We both want to. Would you and Jean be down?  _ Staring at his screen, he panicked and added,  _ You can say no. Don’t make yourself or Jean uncomfortable. If Jean doesn’t want to, that’s fine. I’d understand. _

Oh God. This was ridiculous. He’d never propositioned someone like this before, and he felt shaky. He took a deep breath and squeezed Aaron’s hand. Aaron squeezed back. 

“I sent the text,” he said. “We’ll just have to wait and see what he says.”

“God. Now I’m gonna be thinking about it the entire game,” Aaron said, his voice almost a whine. Kevin’s dick twitched. 

“Don’t let it distract you,” he said. “I still want to win.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, but it was fond. “Of course you do.”

Kevin’s phone buzzed in his pocket as they reached baggage claim, and he pulled it out, tilting it to show it to Aaron.

Jeremy had responded,  _ Are you kidding?? Hell yeah we’re down for that!  _ After a second, bubbles popped up, and Kevin waited anxiously.  _ You were joking about it this whole time? Thought it was serious haha _

Kevin was floored. Just . . . floored. He laughed, because it seemed like the only appropriate response. Aaron was grinning, though he was still blushing. 

Kevin felt eyes on them and looked up to see Neil looking at them curiously with an eyebrow raised, but he just shrugged and turned his attention back to Andrew when Andrew put a hand on his face and tugged it back in his direction.

_ Really?  _ Kevin texted back. Jeremy’s response was quick. 

_ Yeah, absolutely. I’ve actually been talking about it with Jean for a while. He thinks he’d be okay with it. He misses you. _

Kevin felt a pull in his chest. He missed Jean too. 

He’d talked to Aaron about his lingering attachment to Jean - it’s nothing like it was with Aaron; nothing could ever measure up to that - but he missed Jean as a friend, as someone he loved. He knew Aaron had felt terrible that he couldn’t do anything about it except be there to comfort Kevin. 

_ After the game?  _ Kevin asked, since the Foxes weren’t going to be in California for very long. Jeremy just responded with a winking smiley face. 

Jeremy sent another text as they were leaving the airport, Kevin and Aaron quiet but practically giddy, keeping close to each other.  _ We can do it at our place.  _ He had an off-campus apartment he shared with Jean. Kevin had visited once or twice, and it was homey. Comfortable. 

“We can meet them at their place tonight,” Kevin said to Aaron as they climbed into the van that would take them to their hotel. 

It was all Aaron could think about for the rest of the day. 

Kevin didn’t let it distract him from Exy, of course, but it was damn hard. 

He caught Aaron distracted on the court during their warmups that evening more than once, and he grinned at his boyfriend, feeling warm. 

Aaron couldn’t stop staring at the Trojan lineup before the game, watching for Jean and Jeremy. 

They stood across the court next to each other, wearing red and gold and talking quietly to each other. Jeremy was grinning sunnily, and Jean’s eyes were warm. 

Kevin caught Jeremy’s eye and waved across the court, and Jeremy waved back with a wink. Then he winked at Aaron. 

“Oh my God,” Aaron said, his stomach tightening. 

Aaron looked at Jean, whose gaze was focused on Kevin. They were giving each other small smiles. 

Jean looked at Aaron then, and Aaron was surprised to get the same smile from him, too. He felt flustered. He was going to have sex with all three of them tonight, and the possibilities were starting to drive him insane. 

“Remember,” Kevin said, whispering in his ear as he ran a hand down Aaron’s arm. “Don’t get distracted during the game.”

“Shut up,” Aaron said, and Kevin smiled fondly. 

The game went by so fast, but Aaron thought he did a good job of keeping his focus. They tied at the end. Kevin, as always, was perfection on the court. Aaron always loved to watch him play. Jean and Jeremy working together in tandem was something to behold, as well. They made a great team. 

In the middle of the game, as they were facing off, Jeremy got close to Kevin and whispered, low enough for only him to hear, “Jean and I are excited about tonight.”

Kevin replied, “Trying to throw me off my game, Knox?”

Jeremy just grinned innocently and said, “Is it working?”

Kevin had said, “Not a chance,” and scored a goal past Jeremy. 

He could see in Jeremy’s eyes the way that turned him on. He knew him well enough to be able to recognize that, and it started a fire in Kevin’s veins. 

By the time the game ended, they were all buzzing with anticipation, ready to get out of there and be alone with each other. Kevin didn’t even mind that they tied. 

The rest of the Foxes headed back to their hotel, but Kevin went to Wymack once they were done in the locker room and told him he and Aaron would be hanging out with Jean and Jeremy for a while. It wasn’t really necessary, since Coach didn’t care what his players got up to as long as they were on schedule, but he’d been trying to bond with his father, and Kevin thought it would be a sign of good faith to let him know. 

Wymack just reminded him of the flight time tomorrow and told him not to miss it, but he smiled and patted Kevin on the shoulder. 

No one really batted an eye when Kevin and Aaron didn’t return to the hotel with them. Kevin and Aaron could both tell that Andrew and Neil noticed something was up, but it wasn’t their business, so they didn’t say anything. Aaron imagined telling his brother what their plans were and shuddered. No. This was a secret that would stay between the four of them. 

But he felt grateful to Andrew when his brother stopped Neil from asking questions. Neil was the more curious of the two of them, and Kevin could tell that he wanted to talk to him, but Andrew commanded his attention, and it was forgotten. Aaron hoped Neil would never bring it up, because he might end up punching him again if he did. 

On the way to Jean and Jeremy’s place - they walked, since it wasn’t that far from the USC campus - Kevin took Aaron’s hand. “Are you nervous?”

Aaron was, just a little bit, because he’d never had a foursome before. He had no idea how it was supposed to work. 

“A little, yeah,” he said. 

Kevin smiled and said, “Me too.”

Aaron didn’t understand why  _ he  _ would be nervous, and Kevin laughed at the skeptical look on his face. He brought their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Aaron’s. Then he brushed his thumb softly over Aaron’s face. “I just want it to be good for you.”

“Are you worried I won’t like it?” Aaron asked, doubt starting to creep in. He tried to push it away. It was too late to back out now. 

Kevin nodded, and Aaron said, as firmly as he could, “Kev, I want this. Okay? And if I want to stop at any point, you know I’ll say so.”

Kevin relaxed a little and smiled, bringing him in for a heated kiss. “I know.”

When they got to Jeremy’s apartment, Kevin kept hold of Aaron’s hand and knocked on the door with his other one. Jeremy opened it with a bright smile.

“Hey, guys! Come on in, make yourselves comfortable.” He stood aside to let them in, and Kevin and Aaron looked at each other before they went inside. 

Jean was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV. It was playing one of Jeremy’s favorite shows. He looked up when Aaron and Kevin came in, and when he saw Kevin, he stood up from the couch. He and Jeremy had both changed and showered after the game, and they were wearing sweatpants and t-shirts, clearly comfortable together in their shared space. Kevin was happy for them, for Jean, that he was able to have this. That he was so adjusted to this new life. 

“Hey, Jean,” Kevin said softly, smiling at him. “It’s . . . really good to see you again.”

Jean responded with something French, and Kevin’s smile grew wider, softer. Aaron’s chest softened. He felt lighter. He’d wanted for things to work out between them so badly; he wanted Kevin to have his friend back. 

Jean pulled Kevin in for a hug and whispered something low in his ear, and Kevin’s breath caught. His arms came up to hold Jean gently. 

“Are you guys hungry? Thirsty?” Jeremy asked, smiling at the sight of Kevin and his boyfriend embracing. He grinned at Aaron and laughed. “We should probably have our energy up for this.”

Kevin was still sort of buzzing from the adrenaline of the game, and Aaron was feeding off his energy, so neither of them needed refreshments. They both shook their heads as Kevin stepped out of Jean’s arms. 

Jeremy said, “Well, there’s bottles of Gatorade in the fridge and we’ve got plenty of snacks if we need to take a break.”

And then they all sort of just stood there, wondering who should make the first move, what they should do. Kevin and Aaron had both given detailed thought to what might happen tonight, but now that the moment was here, neither of them knew what to do. 

Aaron trusted Kevin the most, and Jean trusted Jeremy the most. After a minute, it seemed that a silent decision was made that they would start out separately that way, to ease themselves into it. It made the most sense.

They walked to the bedroom. Aaron swallowed at the size of Jeremy’s bed. It was big enough for all four of them. 

Jean sat down on the edge, dark eyes moving over the three men in front of him. With a smile, Jeremy sat on his lap, bringing their lips together. They kissed slowly, but there was heat and passion behind it. Aaron watched, transfixed, until Kevin tugged him to the bed and followed their example. He pulled Aaron down onto his lap and kissed him the way he knew would turn Aaron on the most, tongue diving deep into his mouth. 

Kevin’s hands ran up under Aaron’s shirt, and he kissed Aaron’s neck, mouthing the skin there and sucking at it hungrily. Aaron kept his eyes open and watched Jean and Jeremy together, grinding against Kevin’s lap. Jeremy had his arms around Jean’s neck, totally lost in kissing him. Jean’s arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde man, molding them together. His face as he kissed Jeremy was full of love, and Aaron almost ached at the sight of it. 

Shirts were shed and tossed to the floor. It went on like that for some time, both couples making out, until the four of them were hard and ready for more. 

“I have an idea,” Kevin said, breaking away from Aaron with a short gasp. Aaron had been raking his nails down Kevin’s chest and dry-humping him, getting impatient. 

“I’m all ears,” Jeremy said, groaning as Jean kissed his neck, his hand roving over the tented front of Jeremy’s sweatpants. 

Kevin looked to Aaron, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust. “Would you be okay with sucking either of them off while I blow you?”

Aaron only hesitated for a second before he nodded. 

Jeremy said, “I volunteer,” and winked at Aaron, making him blush. 

Kevin laughed and laid down sideways on the bed. He said, “Okay, then. You can lay there, baby. Legs by my head.” Aaron stretched himself out in the way he instructed. Jeremy laid down in front of Aaron so his hard cock was near Aaron’s face. Jean completed the square they’d made, laying down with his face near Kevin’s cock. They were positioned so that Jean would blow Kevin, Kevin would blow Aaron, Aaron would blow Jeremy, and Jeremy would blow Jean. 

Kevin started it off, looking up at Aaron as he took his cock into his mouth slowly. Aaron reached down to put his hand in Kevin’s hair, content to look at him forever, but then he saw Jean lower his head and start sucking Kevin’s dick. He was not shy about it. It was clear he’d done it before; he knew exactly what Kevin liked, what made him moan and cry. 

Aaron was not jealous. He was more turned on than ever, especially when Kevin moaned around his dick. 

“Don’t forget about me, sweetheart,” Jeremy said, and Aaron remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He turned his head, his lips lining up with Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy smiled and eagerly started sucking Jean, using one hand along with his mouth. 

Aaron employed the blowjob techniques he always used on Kevin that drove him crazy, the small kitten licks and the wet mouthing at the head of Jeremy’s dripping cock. Jeremy seemed to like it, because he started fucking up into Aaron’s mouth, his hips rocking back and forth. 

At the same time, Kevin’s tongue was all over Aaron’s dick; his mouth was wet and hot as he sucked him, and the double pleasure of having his dick sucked while he had his mouth fucked was  _ incredible.  _ Aaron’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head. 

Then Aaron felt Kevin’s finger at his hole. The thought of what that meant, that he’d be getting fucked soon, made him moan around the thick cock in his mouth. 

Aaron wasn’t entirely sure, but he thought Jeremy usually bottomed with Jean. Just in case he was supposed to be getting Jeremy ready to be fucked too, Aaron moved his mouth from Jeremy’s dick down to his waiting hole and began tonguing him. He stroked Jeremy at the same time as he ate him out. He still wasn’t used to rimming anyone, only used to being rimmed by Kevin. But he must have been doing a good job, judging by the noises Jeremy was making. Jeremy pushed back against Aaron’s tongue and sucked Jean’s dick harder.

Jean had always loved Jeremy’s mouth on him, and having Kevin in his own mouth again was . . . it was everything. He’d missed it. He devoted everything he had to it, to making Kevin feel good, the right way; when there was no pressure, no Ravens, no one else but the men they loved and trusted completely. 

Kevin more than loved having Jean’s mouth on him again. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it until he felt Jean’s familiar full lips on his cock, and he trembled as he scissored Aaron open with his fingers. There was a bottle of lube ready and waiting on the bedside table, and he’d made quick use of it. 

Aaron wasn’t sure who came first, but Jeremy released in his mouth when Aaron moved his lips back up to his dick again and suckled at the head. With a high-pitched moan, Aaron came in Kevin’s mouth, and he felt Kevin swallow every last drop. He heard the familiar moan Kevin made when he came, and Jean’s eyes were closed as he swallowed Kevin down. Jean came, and it landed mostly on Jeremy’s face, but Jeremy stuck his tongue out to catch what he could of it. 

Things seemed to progress naturally after that. Now that they were in it, now that they were comfortable with each other, there was no hesitation, no awkwardness. They’d set a rhythm. 

Kevin pulled Aaron down to kiss him, and he could taste Jeremy on Aaron’s tongue. Aaron could taste himself on Kevin’s lips, and it was intoxicating. Heady and sweet and musky and strong. He was stretched open from Kevin’s fingers, clenching around nothing, needing a cock in his ass badly. Preferably Kevin’s, but Aaron thought he wouldn’t mind any of theirs, really. 

Kevin sat up, breathing hard but grinning. He pulled Aaron into his lap so his chest was pressed against Aaron’s back, one of Aaron’s favorite positions. Jean got the idea and kneeled across from them, positioning Jeremy in his lap in the same way. 

Kevin wrapped an arm around Aaron’s chest and started toying with his nipples, licking at his neck. Aaron just came, but he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to get hard again, especially once Kevin put his cock in him. 

Aaron whined at Kevin’s ministrations. “Kev,” he cried. He was still clenching, feeling empty from the loss of Kevin’s slicked fingers, and Kevin’s dick was pressed between his ass cheeks. He needed it inside him  _ now.  _

“I know, baby,” Kevin whispered gently. “Don’t worry.” He reached down to hold his dick in place so he could slide slowly inside of Aaron. 

Aaron sank down on him and sighed in relief when Kevin filled him up. There was really nothing, nothing, like Kevin’s cock in his ass. It was warm, and big, and Aaron never felt so full and whole as when Kevin was inside him. He loved it. He wanted it for the rest of his life. 

Jeremy moaned. Aaron opened his eyes to see Jean fingering Jeremy to stretch him open before he slid inside. At the same time, sharing a glance and a quick grin, Aaron and Jeremy started riding their boyfriends. The lube had been passed between them, but Aaron didn’t remember it. He didn’t care if they even used it or not.

As Aaron bounced up and down in Kevin’s lap, Jeremy reached over to wrap a hand around his hardening dick. Aaron was surprised, but he arched into Jeremy’s hand, especially when Jeremy did this thing with his thumb that made Aaron’s balls draw up tight and his hole clench around Kevin’s cock, coaxing a groan and a curse from him. 

Aaron thought it was only proper of him to return the favor, so he reached out to stroke Jeremy, getting him hard again. 

Jean was holding Jeremy so tight, like he treasured him, like he loved him so much. Kevin held Aaron the same way, and their eyes met as they both thrust up into their boyfriends. Something passed between them, and they leaned in. 

Kevin and Jean kissed, their lips and tongues meeting in a desperate, aching embrace. They gasped for air, but Kevin didn’t want to pull away. He let Jean take over the kiss and lost himself to it, feeling his chest ache.

Jeremy moved his head to Aaron’s shoulder, mouthing at his skin. Aaron kissed anywhere he could reach on Jeremy, his brain addled by pleasure, lost in the sensations he was experiencing. This was more than he’d pictured in his head. The real thing was a thousand times better than his imagination. Kevin made him feel good all the time, but this was amplified. This was an explosion. 

Wet, slick sounds filled the room as they fucked and kissed and devoured each other, all breathing hard and sweating. Moans rose up towards the ceiling. 

Kevin’s hand rubbed Aaron’s nipples while he fucked him deep, and Jeremy’s hand stayed wrapped around his cock, fingers circling him, teasing his head. The overstimulation was too much. When he came, it would be a flood. 

Jean was doing the same to Jeremy as Kevin was to Aaron, playing with his nipples while Aaron jerked Jeremy off. 

With a groan, Kevin came deep in Aaron’s ass - they hadn’t even thought to use a condom - and Aaron felt it fill him up, so nice and warm and comforting. He sighed into Jeremy’s mouth as they kissed. 

“You feel that?” Kevin whispered to Aaron, bringing his fingers down to Aaron’s stretched rim as he fucked the come into him, slowly in and out. “Feel all my come inside you? I love when you take it all like this, baby. So good for me.”

“Fuck,” Jeremy cried out. “Fuck, Jean, you feel so good inside me.” Jean filled his ass with come, biting his shoulder and cursing in French as he did. 

Aaron came then, spilling onto Jeremy’s hand and shooting onto his own chest. He was right. It was a flood. He was surprised he was even capable of that much.

Jeremy came next, and Aaron watched with his head leaned back against Kevin’s shoulder, Kevin still mindlessly fucking his come back into him as he stroked Aaron’s hair. 

Aaron never wanted Kevin to pull out, but he did, eventually. Aaron clenched so Kevin’s come would stay inside him. 

Jeremy leaned forward and licked the mess off Aaron’s chest. When he was done, Aaron returned the favor. Jeremy’s come tasted different from his own or Kevin’s, but it wasn’t bad, and Aaron lapped it up, licking his lips when he was done. Jeremy’s eyes were blown wide. Jean was kissing the back of his neck softly, murmuring things to him in French. 

The four of them were out of breath and sweating, skin buzzing and hearts pounding with the high of their orgasms. 

“Time for a break?” Jeremy suggested after Jean had reluctantly pulled out of him, leaving a sticky mess on the sheets. Jeremy was shameless about it, his hand coming down to rub in between his cheeks as he looked coyly over his shoulder at Jean. 

“Yes,” Jean said, his eyes dark as he watched Jeremy. “A break is good.”

They recharged with food and water, eating energy bars as they relaxed in each other’s arms on the bed. 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Kevin asked, running his hand up and down Aaron’s back. 

“Good,” Aaron said. “Amazing. I want to keep going.”

Kevin grinned. “Me too. I’m glad we did this. This is . . .” He looked over at Jean, who was staring at him with something significant in his eyes. Kevin reached over and slowly ran his hand through Jean’s hair, and Jean closed his eyes. 

“I am glad, too,” Jean said quietly. Jeremy smiled, his head pillowed on Jean’s stomach. 

“I’m glad you’re having fun,” Jeremy told Aaron, moving his leg so that it was hooked over his. “I was surprised when Kev said you’d be into this. But I’ve always thought you were hot.”

Kevin laughed at Aaron’s expression, and Aaron blushed. “When we have sex, Kevin always uses tricks on me that he learned from you two. I wanted to see where he got them from.”

Jean and Jeremy both flashed smug smiles, and they looked at Kevin with heat in their eyes. It was Kevin’s turn to blush then. 

“Kev,” Jeremy said. “Would you be comfortable with Jean fucking you later?” He bit his lip and reached down to stroke himself slowly. “I want to see that. And I know Jean wants it.”

Jean’s face flushed, but he didn’t deny it. He turned to Kevin and nodded slowly. “Yes. I . . . I miss - “

“It’s okay,” Kevin said, his voice so soft that it pulled at Aaron’s heart. “Yeah. You can fuck me. I want that.”

They shared another heavy look, and Jeremy and Aaron looked at each other, too. Aaron felt . . . happy. Just happy. Peaceful. Kevin had needed this, he thought. He’d needed to reconnect with Jean, and Jean had needed this closeness with Kevin again. Aaron thought Jeremy was just in it for fun, but he admired that. He liked Jeremy’s easy, open attitude about everything. It made this feel more comfortable for him. 

And he thought it was something he might want to do again, someday. Maybe the next time the Foxes and Trojans faced off against each other. 

It didn’t take very long before they were all ready to go again. Aaron had been holding Kevin’s come inside him the whole time they’d been taking a break, and Kevin was eager to eat him out, tonguing his hole and licking him clean. 

With permission, Jean decided he wanted a turn with Aaron, and he jerked off into Aaron’s mouth, holding him by the back of the head to keep him steady and make sure he took it all. Aaron liked the way Jean took control, liked the dark depth of his eyes. He got the feeling Jean could be dangerous in bed; he could be rough, cruel, if he wanted, and maybe he had been, when he’d been with the Ravens. And though he was dominant here, it was gentle, too, and the thrill of the thought that Jean  _ could  _ overpower Aaron was enough to send arousal through his body as he opened his mouth for Jean’s come. 

“Your mouth is very pretty,” Jean said to him, running his thumb over Aaron’s bottom lip as he rested his cock on his tongue. “And you are very beautiful. Kevin is lucky.”

Aaron felt like his whole body was flushing, and he gasped when Jean pulled his head back and came on his tongue.

“Thank you,” Aaron said, thanking him for both the come and the compliments. The corner of Jean’s mouth quirked as he swiped a spot of come from Aaron’s chin. “You’re lucky too.” Aaron had a new appreciation for Jeremy, and he hoped they’d be closer friends after this.

While they watched Jean and Aaron, Jeremy fingered Kevin to get him ready to take Jean, holding Kevin’s legs open and laughing playfully when Kevin murmured nonsense to him. 

“Seeing you on your knees like that for someone else should kill me,” Kevin said. “But it’s just fucking hot when Jean handles you like he just did.”

Aaron blushed, his dick twitching. He was hard again from Kevin eating him out earlier.

“I can handle him some more,” Jean said softly, reaching for Aaron’s dick. “If you’d like that.”

Kevin nodded, his back arching off the bed as Jeremy fingered him. “Do it.” 

Jean trapped Aaron against his chest and started to edge him, putting on a show for Kevin and Jeremy. Aaron couldn’t move when Jean was holding him like this, but he didn’t want to. A thrill went through him again at Jean’s dominance. 

“Oh, he’s done this to me before,” Jeremy said, pushing Kevin’s legs farther apart. He grinned. “It’s torture.”

It was. Aaron squirmed and begged Jean to let him come, but Jean just kept edging him, mercilessly. He was quiet while he did it, no words spoken, only the unrelenting grip he had on Aaron, and that made it all the more arousing. Aaron kept his eyes on Kevin while Jean teased his reddened cock. Kevin’s green eyes were bright with lust and pleasure, and he reached down to grip his dick as Jeremy prepped him. Jeremy was hard again, too, but he didn’t seem concerned about it at the moment. 

Finally, finally, after what felt like an hour but was probably only ten minutes, Jean let Aaron come with a soft, “That’s it, Aaron. Very good.”

Jean smeared Aaron’s come all over his stomach, rubbing it into him. Gasping, Aaron slumped out of his arms. Jeremy took his fingers out of Kevin’s ass, now stretched and sensitive, and made sure Kevin was lying back on the pillows, ready and waiting for Jean. 

“Let’s just watch them,” Jeremy suggested softly to Aaron, pulling him over to the other side of the bed. “We can jerk each other off again or do whatever, but I want to watch them.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. He liked that idea. He wanted to see what they could really be like together, Jean and Kevin. What they could be like outside of the Raven’s Nest, when they could be free to feel, to be together in a healthier way. 

Kevin usually fucked Aaron, but Aaron had been the one to top him a handful of times. He liked watching Kevin come apart under him. Jean, though . . . he was bigger than Aaron. Taller and stronger, and Aaron wanted to see what Kevin looked like under him. 

Jeremy put his arm over Aaron’s waist and spooned him, settling them both into a comfortable position to watch. Kevin’s gaze was intensely focused on Jean, and as Aaron watched, he held his legs up and spread open for him. Jean let out a breath, stroking his cock. It wasn’t quite hard again yet after coming in Aaron’s mouth, but he was getting there. He brought his fingers to Kevin’s ass first, gently rubbing around his rim. 

“It’s been a very long time,” Jean said softly. “Since we’ve done this. Are you ready,  _ beau garçon _ ?” Aaron knew enough French to translate that: beautiful boy. His breath caught in his throat at the softness of Jean’s gaze, and the open trust in Kevin’s eyes.

_ “Oui,”  _ Kevin whispered. “ _ Je te veux en moi.” _

“‘I want you inside me,’” Jeremy translated in Aaron’s ear. 

Jean fingered Kevin gently for another minute or two, and just before he lined his cock up with his hole, he leaned down and kissed him.

He put his hand on Kevin’s face, a sweet caress, and kissed him tenderly, softly, in a way that he’d probably never been able to do with the Ravens. Aaron almost broke at the way Kevin responded. He made a soft sound at the back of his throat, wrapping his legs around Jean’s waist. Jean took Kevin’s wrists and held them up above his head. He slid his cock into Kevin, and Aaron watched its progress, mesmerized. 

Aaron felt Jeremy’s cock slide in between his thighs, and he bit his lip at the warm, wet feeling. When he looked back, Jeremy’s gaze was fixed on Jean and Kevin, as focused as Aaron had been. 

Jean fucked Kevin slowly, with an aching tenderness. Their foreheads pressed together, arms around each other, and for every desperate noise Kevin made, Jean whispered, “Shh, shh,  _ chose douce. _ ”

“‘Sweet thing,’” Jeremy translated again. He had reached around to Aaron’s front to cup his cock. His own dick was still pressed between Aaron’s thighs, but neither of them moved; Aaron didn’t think he could get hard again tonight, not after what Jean had done to him - they stayed like that, Jeremy’s warm hand around Aaron’s cock as they watched their boyfriends make love to each other. 

Because it was that, Aaron realized - maybe not the same kind of love he and Kevin shared, but it was love all the same, just in a different form. He didn’t mind it at all. He wanted Kevin to have this. 

He and Jeremy watched, resisting for as long as they could, while Jean peppered Kevin’s face in sweet kisses and Kevin made begging noises. Aaron didn’t think he’d ever seen Kevin like this. He would remember it forever. 

After a while, they didn’t have to ask to join in - Kevin turned his head and cried, “Aaron, please, come here, baby. I need you.” And Jean said to Jeremy, “Will you come and let me have you too,  _ mon trésor?” _

They moved, Aaron reaching for Kevin’s dick and capturing his mouth with his own. Jeremy got onto his knees, and Jean ducked his head to start sucking him off while he pushed deep into Kevin. 

“It’s so much,” Kevin said into Aaron’s mouth, grabbing for him, trying to pull him closer at the same time as he reached for Jean. “It’s so much at once, Aaron, God - ”

“I know,” Aaron said, stroking Kevin’s dick slowly but in the steady, familiar rhythm and pressure he knew Kevin liked best. “But you’re doing so good, Kev. We’ll take care of you. Just relax.”

It felt strange, for their positions to be reversed like this - Kevin was usually the one soothing Aaron. But it wasn’t altogether unwelcome, and Aaron went with it, continuing to whisper words of comfort in Kevin’s ear as his boyfriend came apart on the bed. 

“Kevin,” Jean said, pulling his mouth off Jeremy’s dick, a long string of pre-come and saliva stuck to his lip. He licked it away, and Jeremy stroked his hair, looking down at the display below him. “Kevin, please, can I come inside you? Will you let me,  _ chose douce _ ?”

There was no hesitation. “Yes.” Kevin nodded feverishly, and Aaron moved his lips to his throat as he moved his hand faster on Kevin’s cock. “Yes, come inside me, I want you, Jean - God, please.”

In another minute, right after Jeremy had come in his mouth, Jean let go, shuddering and shaking as he lowered himself over Kevin. 

“You close?” Aaron asked, his hand tight around Kevin’s dick. Kevin nodded, reaching for Aaron’s other hand to twine their fingers together. 

“Yeah, keep going, just like that. Jean, stay inside me until I come.”

Jean was sucking on Kevin’s nipple, and he made a noise of assent as Jeremy’s hand worked to rub slow circles into his back, then down over his ass and back up. Jeremy was worn out, but he looked serene with the afterglow of the night, sitting beside Jean and watching with a smile on his face. 

Kevin moaned into Aaron’s mouth when he came, Jean’s lips still around his nipple and his big cock still buried deep inside him. Kevin’s come hit Jean’s chin and pooled over his belly, dripping down into the V of his groin. Aaron let go of his dick and snuggled up against him, entirely satisfied with how this night had turned out. He kissed Kevin’s neck lightly, waiting for him to catch his breath.

When Jean finally pulled out, Kevin let the come spill out of his ass, too tired to try and keep it in. Jean gave him one last soft kiss, pushing Kevin’s sweaty hair back from his forehead. Then he collapsed on Kevin’s other side, and Jeremy curled up behind him. 

Aaron got the sense that Jean wasn’t quite comfortable with bottoming, but that was alright. Everyone who had wanted a dick in their ass had been well and thoroughly fucked, they’d all come more than once, and they were all smiling. That made it a successful night. More successful than Aaron could’ve possibly imagined. 

But it wasn’t over yet. 

The last thing they did, thirty minutes later, was to have Kevin lie down in the center of the bed while Jean, Jeremy and Aaron knelt above him and jerked off. The three of them completely covered him in their come, and then they took turns cleaning him up with their tongues. 

To say they were exhausted by the time the night actually ended was an understatement. But it was a good kind of tired. 

Jean and Jeremy took the shower first, though they’d offered it to Kevin and Aaron. Kevin insisted they go first, though, and they’d left him and Aaron cuddling on the bed. 

While they were alone, Kevin whispered in Aaron’s ear, “Did you have fun, baby?”

Aaron snuggled closer to him and said, “Definitely. Did you?” But he knew the answer before Kevin said it, and he smiled when he said, “You certainly looked pretty happy to have all of our come all over you. And you looked so fucking hot like that, Kev.”

Kevin bit Aaron’s ear playfully and said in a low voice, “When we do this again, we’ll all cover you next time. I want to see you completely drenched in it. I want to watch it drip off you.” Aaron shivered.  _ When _ , he’d said. Not if. He grinned. “What was your favorite part?”

Aaron really couldn’t decide. Everything they’d done was mind-blowing. 

But Kevin wanted an answer, so he decided that riding Kevin while Jeremy had ridden Jean was pretty great. And then Jean edging him. And then watching Jean fuck Kevin. When Aaron started to just list everything, Kevin laughed. 

“That’s fair,” he said, running his hand over Aaron’s chest. “I can’t decide my favorite part, either.” Then he turned Aaron’s face so their noses brushed, and kissed him softly. When he pulled away, he asked, “Would you really want to do this again, though? Next time we’re in California or next time the Trojans come to Palmetto?” There was the slightest bit of worry in his eyes, like maybe this had been a one-time experiment, just to sate Aaron’s curiosity. Maybe it had started out that way. But halfway through, it changed. And now that Aaron had seen Jean and Kevin together like that, he wanted Kevin to have that as often as he could.

Aaron didn’t even have to think about it. 

“Yes,” he said. 

Kevin’s grin was bright and beautiful. 

They took their turn in the shower after Jean and Jeremy were out. By the time they were finished, it was approaching midnight. They needed to get back to their hotel. 

When they left Jean and Jeremy’s house, it was with warm, tight hugs. Jean kissed Aaron on the cheek, which Aaron was pleasantly surprised by, and then he pressed his lips to Kevin’s forehead. Kevin smiled tenderly at him. Jeremy kissed Kevin enthusiastically, and then slapped Aaron’s ass lightly. It made Aaron jump, eyes wide, and Kevin burst out laughing.

“Until next time,” Jeremy said with a parting wink as they left. “Can’t wait to see you guys again.” 

“Have a safe flight home,” Jean said. “And . . . thank you. Both of you.” His eyes went from Kevin to Aaron before he nodded with a smile, and Aaron found himself smiling back. 

They called a car back to the hotel, and when they took the elevator up to their floor, they found Andrew and Neil sneaking back from somewhere. Andrew’s neck was marked with hickeys and Neil’s hair was messed up. He looked wrecked, smiling dopily. Aaron froze when Andrew caught sight of them. Aaron grimaced at his brother, but Andrew just raised an eyebrow and looked his brother over, clearly saying,  _ You’re one to talk.  _ Aaron made another face and tugged Kevin, who was shaking his head at Neil at the obvious question on his face, into their room.

Kevin let out a groan when they got inside.

“I didn’t say anything before, but I am so fucking sore,” he said. Aaron laughed as they stripped their clothes off and got into bed. “I’m glad the next USC game isn’t for a while. I’m gonna need that long to recover.”

“Me too,” Aaron admitted, but he was smiling. 

They slept heavily, and peacefully, in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :-]


End file.
